Another Day in The Twilight Zone
by ghastlyfire
Summary: This is my first story submission, so post lots of reviews, and comments. Don't go too hard on me, remember, this is my first submission.


_**The Twilight Zone**_

It was a night like no other night. I was expecting visitors at my bar, some rich folk, you know what I mean. All fancy type folk, all the men were in tuxedos, and the women were in extravagant dresses. They asked for a certain type of wine that I didn't have. Actually, I didn't have any wine; this was a dirty bar, on the corner of a city street. Not a fancy bar that has waiter's and people who greet you. It was unusual for anyone different to come into my bar; mostly the only people who come are my friends. I told them to leave, and I didn't want any trouble. If there was any, I would be well prepared for it with my shotgun.

"Hey guys, you're going to have to leave, I don't have any fancy wine, and all I have is beer" I said.

"Well then, I see we have a problem, I called your bar and asked if you have any wine, and you said yes, yes, of course we have wine" said the fancy group of people.

"That's strange, how could you have called my bar, we had a phone, but it's in repair right now, and if we did have an emergency one, I have never answered it. Are you sure you called my bar, not someone else's bar, like the one 5 miles northwest of here" I said.

"Yes, I'm positive of that, but the voice on the telephone, it wasn't as low as your voice, and it sounded like the voice from one of those horror movies. The one's that have a devil in it, and he talks in a low voice that's very slow" said the fancy group of people.

"Hmm, that's very strange, why don't you leave and go to the other bar, I'll look around the bar for that hidden telephone" I said.

They left quietly without a fuss, but were very suspicious of the events that were happening in the bar. I don't think they had believed me; all they thought was that I just wanted them to away because I didn't have any fancy drinks like wine. But of course, it was much quieter when they left, and that gave me goose bumps. I usually only liked the company of my friends, but since they weren't there, the fancy group of people would have to do. And since the fancy group of people left, the bar was empty, and suspiciously quiet. I never liked it when it was quiet, now I was as scared as I had ever bee in my life. I started to hear noises, not knowing if they were real or not, but as scared as I was, I took my shotgun with me and started to investigate the noises. At first they got softer, and then it got louder again, and it was coming from the corner of the room. It had a mat that was stapled down, to the floor, which was really strange. I had never noticed that before, very strange. I tried to rip it off, which I did. It was easier than I had expected it to be. It was from all this mold, and years of it being there. Underneath it was a little hatch to open a trapdoor. I opened it, and it smelled so bad down there. There were sewer pipes leaking, and rats, and spiders everywhere. It was so dimly light, almost pitch-black, but at the end of the corridor was a small light, and under that light was a telephone booth, the one that I was looking for. I went over to it, and it looked quite new, and all of a sudden the phone started to ring. I was frozen with terror, of not know what to do, and if I should pick up the telephone. I slowly reached my hand out to the telephone, and picked it up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello, I've been expecting you, Peter" the mysterious person said in a low voice.

"_Ho-How d-do y- yo-you kno-know my na-name" _I stuttered.

"Oh, I know all about you, but you don't know me" said the person.

"Well, can you tell me your name" I said

"Oh sure, people call me by the name of, _Lucifer, _muahahahaha" said the devil.

"Well, can you get off my phone, you are scaring my customers, and making some of them go berserk" I said.

"Fine, I will stop, but--" said the devil.

At that instant I was sucked into the telephone booth, or I had thought I was, and when I opened my eyes again, I was in a different place. It was a strange place like in a fairy tale, but an evil fairy tale. Something else was peculiar about this place. It seems that it showed what I was doing years ago, going to college, applying to be a doctor, and a lot of other stuff. What I should've done, if I would have put all the work into it, I would have been something great, or extraordinary. Not just a lazy bum who runs the worst bar in town, and plays poker with my friends every Wednesday. It was telling me that I should go back to college, and finish the job I was going to do. But then, all of a sudden, the screen turned black, and there was that hideous face again. It's so ugly, it's too hard to describe. It was all gory and stuff. It talked to me and explained that if I would want to go back to my fist job, and go to college, then I have to do a favor for him. It was to kill my family. But, I didn't want to do that, I will resist the urge to kill my family, and go to college instead. He wouldn't let me go home if I didn't agree. I went up to the screen, and kicked it; all it kept doing to me was electrocuting me. So I found a part of the telephone booth that was almost off, the part which was almost exactly like a metal crowbar. I went back up to the screen, and did it again, I hit the screen, and it shattered, and the crowbar got fried, and was now melting. I hurried as fast as I could into the booth, and transported back to the bar. I'm not going to kill my family. I went over, and made a few calls, to the police and everything. But when they came, they couldn't get to the place I was, or even find the telephone booth. It was strange enough any of this happened I will not go to college, and I will stay here, and wait for more odd things to happen. This is indeed a strange, and interesting job.


End file.
